


Memories Don't Keep Hurting

by zvi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commentfic for Jenny O.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories Don't Keep Hurting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennifer Oksana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jennifer+Oksana), [Jenny O](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenny+O).



> Commentfic for Jenny O.

It was not, strictly speaking, her anniversary. But there was always a day in June when all of the interns were gone from the OR, and the residents were jumpy as hell, waiting to find out who would be chief resident, and it made her think of Burke and smile.

But her smile later that week — when Meredith brought home a pizza that was half spinach and olives and half ham and mushroom, or the cat curled up on the couch next to her so he wasn't touching her but he could paw her until she petted him — that smile was bigger, and lasted longer, and felt like holding a raw heart in her hands.


End file.
